Can't Belive My Luck
by SvufanEOshipper
Summary: X-over House MD-SVU. Elliot and Olivia are in a happy relationship, when they meet Dr. House, who won't leave them alone. But why so much curiosity from him? Does House want something Liv and El already have? EO! HUDDY!
1. Our guy?

**A/N: A new story, combining my two favorite shows: SVU and House MD. Hope it's a good idea. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not SVU, not House.**

"So, what's your former neighbor's name?" Elliot asked Mark Hellinger, whose daughter Alina had been missing for 3 years. The case was open again because of the new evidence found: A letter that said:

_What a funny and nasty neighbor I've got._

_Alina_

Mark had instantly recognized Alina's handwriting, and he called SVU because of the insinuations in the note.

"I don't remember... It was three years ago, I barely talked to him," he said, trying to search in his memory the name of that guy.

"Sir, it's really important that you give us that name. Think," Olivia said

"Ok, it was something like...Kutner... Wait I remember. His name's Lawrence Kutner. He was studying medicine," Mark finally said.

"We'll check on him," Elliot said, as he and Olivia headed to the door

"Please find her," Mark begged to them

"We are working on it, Mr. Hellinger. Try to relax," Olivia suggested.

"Do you have kids, detective Benson?" Mark asked

"No,"Olivia answered, sadly.

"Then you can't understand me. I won't be relaxed again until I know what happened to my Alina," He said. Elliot and Olivia left, and as they walked to their car, they started talking.

"Liv, I'm sorry," Elliot told her, crossing his arm around her neck

"About what?" Olivia asked

"Because Mr. Hellinger reminded you that... you know," Elliot couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't cause her more pain. But since they were a couple, he was happier than ever, and thought Olivia was too.

"Oh, it's okay, hon," She said

"No, it's not okay, I know how much you want a baby," He said

"Well, then maybe we should try harder, don't you think?"

"Of course," he agreed. He also wanted badly a kid with Olivia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the precinct, Elliot looked in the system for Lawrence Kutner

"So who's that guy?" Olivia asked

"He doesn't have any records, but he works in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey

for Gregory House," Elliot answered

"I've heard of Dr. House. He's a famous diagnostician," Olivia commented

"Let's pay him a visit," Elliot said, grabbing his coat and the keys of the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn traffic," Olivia said, as Elliot parked the car in front of the hospital.

"I know babe," Elliot said

"El... let's work this well. You know how much it took us to convince Cragen to let us remain as partners, and we can't mess that up," Olivia said

"Don't worry Liv. Come on," he said, and they started walking. They reached the reception and showed their badges to the secretary.

"Who is in charge here?" Elliot asked

"Dr. Cuddy. She's..." the secretary looked around, "... right there" she pointed to the skinny woman in the other side of the room

"Thanks," Olivia said, and they walked to her.

"Dr. Cuddy? New York Police," Elliot said, showing again his badge

"God, what did House do now?" Cuddy asked

"Are you talking about Gregory House? No, actually we are looking for one of his employees: Dr. Lawrence Kutner," Olivia explained

Cuddy looked surprised, "Follow me," She guided Elliot and Olivia to the elevator, "Is he in some kind of trouble?" Cuddy asked

"He's part of an investigation," Elliot said

"Investigation of what?" Cuddy asked, as they walked out of the elevator and headed to the office of Dr. House

"I'm sorry, we can't say," Elliot said

"Hmm. Ok, here we are," Cuddy opened the door and saw House sitting in front of his computer

"Let me guess. Your lost brother and his wife, who are coming to install themselves in the hospital" House said sarcastically

"Nice try. NYPD, they are looking for Kutner, where is he?" Cuddy asked

"Don't know. Why are you looking for him?" House asked curiously to Olivia

"We need to ask him a few questions about his past residence," Olivia said. In that moment Taub, Foreman, Thirteen and Kutner entered to the office

"Are we... interrupting?" Taub asked, confused

"No, these people... ," House looked to Elliot

"Detectives Stabler and Benson," Elliot said

"Detective Stabler and his girlfriend are looking for you Kutner. How are you bulling now?"House asked

"Excuse me?" Olivia said

"Oh forgive him, he just stupid and can't control himself, right House? Maybe you should talk in my office. Kutner, go with the detectives," Cuddy ordered, everyone in the room watched Elliot, Olivia and Kutner leaving.

"Why did you say that? Didn't you understand the title 'NYPD'?" Cuddy asked madly to House

"Please, tell me you didn't notice how the guy looked at his partner. I'll bet those two have something going on," House said

"And if they do, that doesn't give you the right to bother them," Thirteen pointed, upset

"You sound like you don't know me," House said

"Just shut up," Foreman said

**Ok, do you like the idea? Thanks for reading, now please please leave a review :)**


	2. Interesting

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Oh and the whole Alina situation is not going to be the main idea of this story, I just needed something to get Elliot and Olivia to meet House. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Elliot, Olivia and Kutner went to Cuddy's office.

"What's this about?" Kutner asked

"Do you remember your former neighbors, the Hellingers, when you lived in NY?" Elliot asked

"Well, I lived there just like three months, I never really got to know them well," Kutner explained

"Mr. Hellinger says you were a good friend from his daughter Alina," Olivia said

"Yes, so what? Did something happen to her?" Kutner asked

"She's been missing for 3 years. You should know that, she was your friend," Olivia said

"We lost all contact since I moved. But... ," Kutner was interrupted for a cane knocking in the door. House was standing outside. Elliot opened the door and talked to him

"I'm sorry Sir, you can't be here," Elliot explained

"I'm his boss," House answered

"And this is a police investigation," Elliot said

"Doesn't he need a lawyer? 'Cause I know one who might accept to turn him in," House commented, sarcastically. Elliot just closed the door.

"What did he want?" Kutner asked

"We are the ones who ask the questions," Elliot answered

"Hey, I don't understand anything. It's true that I met Alina, but she was just a neighbor. I'm not related to her in any way right now," Kutner explained to them. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"So you have no idea why she would send a note about you?" Elliot asked

"She did?!" Kutner was surprised. Suddenly, another knock in the door. House again

"Maybe we should talk in the precinct," Olivia said, ignoring House.

"No way I'm going to New York," Kutner said firmly

"Your boss is going to be a pain in the ass all the time. If you come with us, we'll clarify the whole situation quickly, then you can return here," Elliot told him

Kutner thought for a moment before nodding, "Fine."

They got out of Cuddy's office. Before they could walk away, House asked, "Is he under arrest?"

"Why you care?" Kutner asked

"I don't. I'm just curious," He answered shortly. Kutner turned around and kept walking. House walked fast heading to Wilson's office.

"Let's go to New York," House told him

"What?" Wilson asked, astonished

"Grab the keys and let's go. Come on, we don't have time," House said

"Time for what?" Wilson asked, really confused

"To follow them,"

"Follow who?"

"Since when you became so stupid?" House asked, then he looked through the window and saw Elliot's car moving. He added, "Fine, if you don't want to come with me, I'll go alone," He took Wilson's car keys that were on his desk and start walking away.

"House!" Wilson shouted, but House didn't stop, so he followed him, "Get back here!" They reached the elevator, House entered and added, "Don't worry, I can drive with one leg," before the door closed.

Wilson went down by the stairs and ran to his car. House was opening it.

"You're really going to New York?" Wilson asked recovering his breath

"Is is the state at the north?"

"Crap... OK, you win, I'll go with you. Give me that," Wilson ordered him, knowing House was going to crash his car, and snatching the keys from him.

As they were driving, Wilson asked, "Why are you so interested in this?"

"I'm not," House answered

"Then why are we following them?" Wilson asked, the truth was that he had been behind Elliot's car for half an hour.

"It's interesting and way more fun than clinic duty,"

"I understand that you care about Kutner, you should know it's normal for bosses to watch their employee's backs," Wilson said

"Oh you're starting again with the lecture of 'human feelings' and as usual I'm going to explain it to you: No, I do not care about Kutner... I want to know more of those detectives," House explained, while Wilson thrown at him a strange look

"Why?" He asked

"Don't know," House answered, lying

"You don't follow some guys with no reason, I think either you do want to know what's going to happen to Kutner, or the detectives have something you don't," Wilson said. He knew that House always bothered people with qualities he didn't have, in order to prove that all of them were based in a lie, problem, or any negative situation.

"You and your idiot theories," House said, irritated

"I got you pissed... Interesting. Means I'm right," Wilson said

"Focus on driving, genius," House said putting on his earphones. Even though, he knew Wilson was right about him, for the first time in a while. Those detectives were having a relationship no related to work, how could they manage that? They seemed so in love and still, dedicated to their job. Like they could keep work and love separated... and House wanted to know how they did that.

**Again, I apologize for the time it took me to update, promise next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading, now please please review!!! :)**


	3. Told you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The rest of the ride House and Wilson stayed in silence. When they reached the 16th Precinct, Wilson parked the car, and both walked toward the entrance.

"Have you thought for any explanation of why are we here?" Wilson asked

"I forgot my wallet in Kutner's coat," House said

"And you came all the way to New York just to get it? Come on," Wilson said, skeptical. House didn't answer, he just got in the elevator and went to the squadroom.

"Where are Detectives humm... Benson and Stabler?!" He shouted. John and Fin looked at him, then at each other and Fin asked,

"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where they are," House answered

"They're busy. What do you need?" Fin asked

"I need to speak to them," House said. Wilson stepped behind him and told Fin,

"It's OK, we're leaving now, sorry for bothering,"

"We're not leaving until I see them," House said firmly, sitting in the nearest chair and crossing his arms.

"House what is this?" Wilson asked

"House? Gregory House?" Suddenly Munch interrupted. He shacked hands with him, "I've always wanted to meet you," he added.

"Seriously?" Wilson replied surprised, before House could say something.

"No, he doesn't. He just wants me to like him and stop bothering around," House said, "I'm sure he just knows my name because it's written on Kutner's file."

"Listen, you can't be here just because you want it. Either you talk to us, or leave," Munch said

"I need to go to the bathroom," House said

Munch looked at Fin, who nodded, "Follow that corridor, first door to the right,"

House took his cane and starting walking, but before he reached the bathroom, he turned left and looked for the Interrogation Rooms. When he found the one where Kutner was being questioned, he stepped behind the glass and listened to the conversation.

_Inside the Interrogation Room_

"I have no idea why she would write that note. Besides, I'm not the only neighbor she's ever had," Kutner said, tired or repeating that same statement over and over.

"You're the only one who she got along with," Olivia said

"She was sort of shy, but that's it! Can I leave now?" Kutner said

"Not until the ADA gets here. She decides who goes or stays. And you better give us a full story so she can decide quicker," Elliot said

"I've told you everything,"

"Really? And why does her father says that you two spent more than an hour daily speaking? Was 'nothing' what you always talked about?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to be though with him, but he was their only lead.

"I helped her with her homework. She had troubles with Physics," Kutner replied.

Outside, Kim Grayleck arrived running to the squad, she almost didn't notice House.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Nobody. You can come in, it's getting really good," House said

"Sir, you can't be here, this is a private investigation," Grayleck said, "Get out, or I'll call Security"

"Whatever," House walked away, and Grayleck entered the room,

"Sorry for the delay. Damn traffic out there," she apologized.

"Oh don´t worry, we were just explaining the gentleman a few things," Olivia said

"No, I'm leaving now. I'm not under arrest so...," Kutner stood up and opened the door. For his surprise, Fin was standing there, looking at him,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here. You can't keep me," he answered

"Good news for you kid, Alina's back," Fin said, still standing in his way

"What?!" Olivia asked surprised

"Turns out she had just ran away with her friends. She got pregnant from her neighbor and now she's back. Her parents are yelling the hell out to her right now," Fin explained

"Do we have to talk to her?" Elliot asked

"Cragen wants to see you two in his office," Fin said. Olivia and Elliot got out and Fin followed them, leaving Kim and Kutner alone

"So can I go now?" Kutner asked

"I have to discuss that with the DA," Grayleck answered

"You're a beautiful woman. And smart too...," Kutner flirted, and winked his eye.

"If you think you're gonna get out with a bunch of nice words, you're crazier than Alina," Kim said. Even though, she blushed. It had been a long time since a guy had flirted with her.

"I mean it," Kutner said

"Yeah right," Kim said, smiling, "Shut up"

"I can't," Kutner said

"What did you say?" Kim asked

"I can't be in silence. I'm always talking. Seriously, I think I'd explode if I kept myself in silence," Kutner said. Deep inside, he wasn't flirting with Kim just because he wanted to get out, he really felt something special for her. She was beautiful, with an imposing presence and self-confident.

"Good for you," Kim replied curtly.

_Cragen's Office_

"Wanna talk to us, Capt.?" Elliot asked

"Yes. Close the door," Cragen replied

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"This case. It's closed," Cragen said

"I supposed that. But you didn't call us just because of that, did you?" Elliot asked

"Don't act foolish. You were lucky. I had told you that if you worked out this case well, you two could stay as partners," Cragen said

"You can't break the pact," Olivia said, scared.

"I'm not gonna do that. It's all I wanted to say. Now, about that guy Kutner, let him go. You'll talk to Alina tomorrow, go home," Cragen ordered. Elliot and Olivia grinned and went out.

"Told you," Elliot said. Olivia smiled, she grabbed his arm and said,

"Let's go, I'll order Chinese food"

**A/N: Told you the Aline situation wouldn't be the main idea. I've seen stories whose plot is something like that and they are not reviewed and I don't want this story not to be reviewed. Seriously, that would shatter me (been through that) :-( . So please please review!!**


	4. Dinner plans

**A/N: I'm moving this story to the Crossovers section, just so you know. This chapter is dedicated to margret2u :) Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Olivia opened the door to her apartment. Almost all her things were already packed: She and Elliot had decided to move to a bigger place. Olivia's had only one room, and they were planning to have kids in a soon future.

"So what's left to pack?" Elliot asked, taking a look around.

"Almost nothing, Munch's cousin is going to lend us a truck to transport the furniture and the boxes, so... I think that part is covered," Olivia answered. It felt weird to left the apartment she had lived in for so many years, but she also felt happy to start a new life, specially because of the fact it was a new life _with_ Elliot.

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked, noticing she looked sad.

"Yeah, it's just that... I'm feeling melancholic, you know," Olivia explained, trying to keep her tears from falling, "And the thing is that, I don't even know why am I sad, I always felt lonely in here"

Elliot hugged her and whispered, "Liv, you've been here for so much time... I'm sure not all were bad moments, it's natural how you're feeling... I'm with you, it's all fine," he embraced her tighter, as she started crying out loud. They stayed that way for some time, before Olivia slowly ended the hug, wiping the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry El, it's not really such a big deal," she apologized.

Elliot nodded, "Don't worry," and he kissed Olivia sweetly on the lips_._

She smiled, "So, Chinese food?"

"Sure," he answered.

_20 minutes later_

The doorbell ringed.

"I'm coming," Olivia said out loud, standing up from the couch where she and Elliot were resting and watching the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie.

"Want cash?" Elliot asked, taking out his wallet.

"Oh no, I got it," Olivia walked to the door and opened. Surprisingly, the delivery guy was not the young man she thought it would be, it was the untimely...

"Dr. House? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, shocked for his presence. House was wearing a green cap with the Chinese food store logo and also carrying two bags with the food.

"The delivery guy got lost," House answered, entering into the apartment and looking around. He stared at Elliot, who was also surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated Olivia's question. House ignored him and placed the bags on the table.

"Don't bother paying. Courtesy of Dr. Wilson," House said, as he started taking out all the containers.

"Wait... who's Dr. Wilson and why are you serving _our _food?" Elliot stood up from the couch.

"He's a friend of mine. And, as _my_ friend, I think I have the right to enjoy the meals he's paying for," House said, arranging two chairs in one side of the table and one chair in the opposite side.

"We didn't ask Dr. Wilson to pay for our food. Listen, I don't want to be impolite, but this is my apartment and you have no right to be here," Olivia said, pissed off.

"Really? I thought this was his apartment," House looked at Elliot.

"What are you hinting?" Elliot asked.

"No need to ask what you already know," House answered. "Please sit, both of you,"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Are you drunk?" Elliot asked

"Wish I was. When a drunk person discovers a big secret, does he reveals it to the world or not? Umm, interesting question," House took the chopsticks and started eating rice, no stopping looking at Elliot and Olivia.

"Seriously, get out," Elliot ordered.

"Fine, I'm gonna go, but I think you might want to keep your relationship as hidden as possible... don't you?" House asked, with a faked worried tone.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Elliot asked.

"No, of course I'm not. I just want to have a nice dinner with you guys,"

"Fine, we'll have dinner together," Olivia replied quickly. She didn't like the idea of House spreading

the notice of she and Elliot being in a romantic relationship. Is wasn't that she was ashamed, but worried about what their superiors might think. Cragen had allowed them to remain partners, at the backs of the Chief.

"This is gonna be fun," House said, smiling spitefully.

**Chan chan chan!! Ok, so in my crazy mind and in this fic, there's no established rule against cops in a relationship, but is isn't well seen either. Please review, if you don't bother reviewing, I won't bother updating. Sorry.**


	5. Damn you

**A/N: I know... I know it's been like a month... Guys I'm so so sorry!! Please forgive me!!! Oh and thank you for adding this story to your Favorites/Alert list!! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I love Kung Pao, don't you?" House asked, grinning as he chewed the small cubes of chicken.

"Sure..." Olivia hesitated after giving a quick look to Elliot.

"You know what, I'm done with this crap. What do you want to know?" Elliot spatted to House.

"..." House stared at Olivia, then at Elliot, without saying a word, but smiling.

"If you're not gonna say anything you can leave now." Olivia backed Elliot. Who did House think he was?

"I know you two have something going on," House said.

Elliot, knowing House wouldn't stop being a pain in the ass, admitted it, "Yes, we're a couple. So?"

"I thought cops couldn't be married to their partners," House replied.

"Rules can change." Olivia said, "Now if that's the only thing you want to know..."

"You guys are married?!" House asked surprised, even though he already knew they weren't.

"No. Get out," Elliot stood up an approached to him.

"I've got a cane and I'll use it if necessary." House threatened, lifting it.

"And I've got a badge." Elliot grabbed him by the arm and pushed him outside the apartment.

"Hey, I'm a crippled person!" House grumbled.

"Don't care." Elliot replied before shutting the door in his face. He went back to the table, looking at a shocked Olivia.

"Well, that was quick," She commented.

"You wanted him to stay longer?" Elliot asked, raising his eyebrows and sitting next to her.

"Of course I didn't. I'm glad you got him out," Olivia answered, leaning to kiss him.

"You know what we could do now that we're alone?" Elliot asked.

"Enlighten me." She said, seductively.

"Order a baby," He answered, his eyes glowing. Olivia grinned as she hurried to finish her rice.

----- ------ ----- ----- ------ ------ ------

Outside, House used the elevator to reach the first floor, where a desperate teenage guy was waiting for him.

"You said you wouldn't take a long time," the teenager demanded, angry.

"I lied," House replied, throwing at him his green cap.

"You also said you'd give me fifty bucks if I let you make that delivery." He extended his arm.

House rolled his eyes and took out his wallet, "Disappear." He ordered after giving the teenager a crumpled bill.

"Man, these are twenty!" he complained.

"Want less?" House asked, giving him a creepy look. The guy just shook his head and walked away to his motorbike. Then House got an idea, he could derive benefit with the situation. Taking his iPhone out and glancing again to the lightened window of Olivia's apartment, he waited for the Dean of Medicine to answer the call.

"_What do you want, House?" The sleepy and irritated voice of Lisa Cuddy asked._

"I'm in New York." House replied, playing with his cane. People in the street stared at him.

"_So what? It's almost midnight... but I guess you already noticed that, didn't you?" Her voice had suddenly turned hostile._

"Actually it's 10:58 PM. Need a lift home," he said.

"_Call Wilson." Cuddy suggested. "And let me sleep."_

"You know why I'm here?" House asked, ignoring her last command.

"_No."_

"I came to spy on a couple of detectives," House answered, proud.

"_The same detectives that were in the hospital earlier?" Cuddy asked, finally showing inter_est.

"Yep. And guess what?" House asked. For a well known reason, he wanted Cuddy to know what was going between Elliot and Olivia... then he could prove himself (and her) that relationships at work could be productive.

"_What?"_ _Cuddy mumbled._

"They're in a happy romantic relationship!" House exclaimed, loudly.

"_Really? Well, I had to admit I kind of suspected it. But anyway, they're free to do whatever the want to. Leave them alone, House." She replied before hunging up the phone._

House was disconcerted. He had thought that if Cuddy found out about the relation between Elliot and Olivia, she'd be more interested. He glanzed agian at Olivia's apartment and as he was about to leave, his cell ringed. The name "Wilson" showed up on the screen.

"_You stole my car!" Wilson exclaimed, obviously pissed off._

"Oops." House said in his annoying innocent tone.

"_I was at the bathroom! You know how shocked I was when I went out of the precinct and I didn't see it? I had to ask Detective Munch to show me the surveillance cameras! And it was you, House!" Wilson yelled._

"Relax. I'm still in New York," House said as he approached to the car.

"_Then pick me up!" Wilson ordered._

"I don't know this city. I could get lost and run out of gasoline." House started, "But _you_ can take a cab to get here."

"_What? Are you asking me to pay just to get to my own car?" Wilson complained._

"Yes, basically. Got a pen? I'll give you the address."

"_Damn you."_

**I'm doing my best to keep House in character. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading, now please review!!**

**Have a nice day/night/afternoon.**

**~Karen**


	6. Wishes

**A/N: Guys, I know how many alerts and favorites this fic has. And seriously, the number of reviews is ridiculous compared with them... and that makes me sad :( **

**-Stacy... you're awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything... But I'd really like to.**

A cab pulled over in front of Olivia's apartment building. House watched as his best friend got out of it and approached to him. Wilson knocked in its window and House opened the door.

"I still can't believe you made me do this," Wilson commented, entering to the car.

"Aha." House mumbled, not paying attention to him, he glanced again at the building.

"So..." Wilson started the statement, wanting House to reveal the truth.

"So, what?" He asked, looking at another direction.

"What are we doing here?" Wilson insisted, paying attention to House's body language, to spot the lies, the reasons of their unexpected trip.

He didn't answer, he required some time to think of a convincing response. What should he say? He didn't even know the exact motive for visiting Elliot and Olivia... Maybe it was the fact that they were in a happy relationship, or that two people were so unbelievable satisfied with their lives, or maybe the true reason was resting on a couch miles away from them, a woman with curly black hair and a great body that showed a younger age than the real one.

His reflections were interrupted by Wilson's hand swinging in front of his face.

"Got a problem with me trying to think?" House blurted.

"No, no, I just wondered, why New York? Wait... does this have anything to do with those detectives who were on the hospital earlier?" Wilson asked, tying up the loose ends.

"Why do you always try to discover my motives? Sometimes there aren't any," He answered, starting the car.

"Because you do that with me! I think I have the..." Wilson started, but was interrupted by House.

"New Jersey, here we go." He announced.

"You gonna drive with your leg hurting?" Wilson asked, worried, he momentarily thought of the

"It'll be fun. Fasten your seat belt." House indicated as he drove the car into the street.

----- ------- ----- -------- ----------- ---------- --------- --------- ----------- ------

Next day, which was a Sunday, Elliot and Olivia woke up late, at 11:30 A.M.

"Morning, El," She mumbled, opening her eyes and finding Elliot staring at her.

"Morning, babe. How'd ya sleep?" He asked as he kissed her head.

"Pretty well..." She wanted to ask him something, but didn't think if that was the right moment. She got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom

Elliot noticed her doubts, and he followed her. "Something bothering you?"

"I just... wondered something." Olivia replied, playing with her hair and staring at her reflection.

"What is it?" He asked as he took her hand and squeezed it. She didn't answer and he added, "Liv, you know you can tell me everything. It's OK, you can trust me."

"I trust you, El, I've always had." She answered, smiling.

"Then talk to me. What's going on?"

Olivia sighed, "You know I've wanted a baby for a long time. I still want a baby, I really do. But..."

"But what?" Elliot looked concerned.

"We've tried since we got together, which would be three months now. And... nothing. I'm not pregnant and I was just thinking... maybe it's too late, too late for me." She said as the tears rolled down in her face.

"Liv, oh Liv, don't be sad." He consoled her, embracing her.

"I'm sorry... I've been such a crybaby lately." Olivia apologized, "First the moving, now this, when am I gonna stop pouting?"

"Baby, look at me." His eyes met hers. "You're crying for things that are worth your tears. If you were crying because your favorite store closed, the you'd be a crybaby. But you're not. You're a human being, you've got the right to be upset."

Olivia looked up and fixed her brown eyes on his blue ones. He grinned, and so did she.

"Thank you, El." Olivia whispered. "Thank you for putting up me," she added as she wiped away the tears and breathed deeply.

"You said it once: who else would?" he teased.

"I remember that night," Olivia commented, as the flashback of that porch talk came back to her memory, suddenly filling her stomach with butterflies, "I was a little bit nervous."

"How come?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I had asked you to come out of your house, _at midnight, _I told you you were the longest relationship I had ever had with a man, I asked you if we were OK... I was practically yelling 'I love you!" She answered.

"And I didn't get the message," Elliot mumbled, "God, I was so stupid. If I had gotten it, we would have been together long before. I'm sorry."

Olivia laughed, "I wasn't that clear. It's OK, we're together now." Then he kissed her on the cheek, tenderly.

"Well, let's hurry up." He whispered into her ear.

"For what?" Olivia asked as she smile suspiciously.

"We want a baby, right? Well, it's time to see a doctor, know fertility treatments, something. That okay?" He asked, hoping Olivia wouldn't take the suggestion in a bad way.

Instead of his fears, she nodded, radiant with happiness. "That's a great idea."

---- ---- ---- ------ ------- ----- --------

An hour later, both of them were looking at the list of Medical Specialties, in a big sign located in the lobby of the Mercy Hospital.

"Where shall we go? Gynecology or Obstetrics? " Olivia asked, confused.

"I seriously have no idea," Elliot answered as he looked around trying to spot someone who might be able to help them. "Let's ask her." he added, pointing to the nurse standing in the corner of a long corridor.

"Excuse me." Olivia told the nurse, as both of them walked towards her.

"How can I help you?" The young woman replied, smiling and showing her white teeth.

"Umm... Could you tell us where we should go or who should we talk to about fertility treatments?" She asked

"My boss works on Family Planning, on the second floor. Would you mind following me?"

Elliot nodded, as the nurse walked and leaded them to a big room, in which you could see three office doors.

"Please wait here." The nurse indicated, then she entered to the second door and came back a few seconds later, "Dr. Reagan will see you in a minute."

Elliot and Olivia sat down in one of the couches for 10 minutes until an mature adult doctor came out of his practice room and called them in. After they told him about their plans, the doctor said.

"It's difficult to get a pregnancy at your age, Mrs. Benson, but we'll do everything possible to achieve it. We have to run some tests, unfortunately we don't have the equipment to process them in this hospital, so I'll send them to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey, and they will send me back the results."

"Okay," Olivia replied with her mouth dry because of the nerves and the excitement.

"When will the results be here?" Elliot asked.

"In about two weeks. Please come with me, I'll give you some instructions." Dr. Reagan said.

They spent the next two hours talking about the treatments and extracting some fluids from Olivia's body to send them to the lab.

---- TWO WEEKS LATER-----

"Are the results ready? Is Olivia able to receive a treatment?" Elliot asked, with the anxiety eating him up, as he held Olivia's hand, waiting for the response.

Dr. Reagan opened the envelope where the results were, he took them out and started reading.

.

.

**I really need to know if you want me to continue this story. Please review???**


	7. News

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while. But, summer is here and I'm finishing my other story, so updates should go back to the normal: one chapter per week. That OK??**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, nope.**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

"_Are the results ready? Is Olivia able to receive a treatment?" Elliot asked, with the anxiety eating him up, as he held Olivia's hand, waiting for the response._

_Dr. Reagan opened the envelope where the results were, he took them out and started reading._

"I don't think you need a treatment, Ms. Benson." The doctor said, still scanning the paper.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, scared of the fact that it might be too late.

"We're still on time... aren't we?" Elliot was thinking the same thing as Olivia.

The doctor smiled, "Of course you are, but you won't need the treatment. Congratulations, Ms. Benson, you're already pregnant."

She opened her mouth in surprise, then, she let a laugh out of her, as the happiness tears started forming in her eyes and rolling down her face. She embraced Elliot, who was as surprised and elated as her.

"Are you sure?" She could finally ask, still sobbing.

"Yes, ma'am, you're going to be a mother." Dr. Reagan answered, "However, at your age, you'll need some special cares, and appointments every month."

She nodded, "OK," and hugged Elliot again.

"We're having a baby." She whispered to his ear.

"I know. It's fantastic," he replied, holding her tighter.

------- ------ ----- ----- ------ ------- ----- ------- -------- -------- ---------- ------

They went out, still amazed about the news, thinking of good names for the baby as they walked towards the parking lot.

"What do you think it'll be, boy or girl?" Olivia asked, holding his hand.'t know, but as long as it's healthy, it will be great." Elliot answered as he took the car keys out.

"You're right. I'm just too excited about knowing him... or her," She replied, placing both her hands on her belly.

"So am I," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too," Olivia sighed, "It's all like a blessing, isn't it? We're together, having a baby, Cragen has let us stay as partners..."

"Don't you think you'll be working in your state," Elliot interrupted her.

"El, don't be ridiculous. I know how to take care of myself," She replied.

"And that's exactly what I want you to do. Staying calm, resting, OK?" He told Olivia, who was looking away.

"Fine. I'll be useless, but that is alright." She said, sarcastic.

"Babe," He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace, "Please understand me, I'm concerned and about your health and the baby's."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I think the hormones are getting to me."

"It happens. Let's go, maybe we can stop by to some stores." He suggested, oping the door of the car for her.

"You shopping? Since when?" She asked, surprised.

"Today. Trust me, you'll need a complete change to your wardrobe," Elliot said as both of them entered to the car.

Olivia raised her eyebrows and smiled, whatever the changes would come, she was willing to accept them. She had been waiting for a blissing of a baby like forever, and now that her dream had turned into reality, nothing could stop Olivia Benson from becoming a good mother.

---------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ------- -------

Miles away, at The Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey, a team of doctors was getting prepared for a new day at work. Dr. Eric Foreman entered to the Medical diagnostic department, as always, followed by Dr. Remy Hadley, who at that moment was thinking of the recent wedding between two of their colleagues. Dr. Chris Taub, another member of the team, could be found at the clinic, attending an old lady with headache.

Dr. Robert Chase was on sick leave, he had accidentally eaten (again) a couple of strawberries, which he was allergic to. Dr. Allison Cameron, his wife, had been ordered to organize the Lab files. She started by the most recent ones, pilling them up in alphabetical order. Adams, Melanie... Cancer in the lungs. Anderson, John... Diabetes. Beltran, Amelia and Beltran, Lilian, twins with Down Syndrome. Benson, Olivia... Pregnant at the age of 45.

'At least this is not as bad as the others,' Cameron thought. When she was disposed to open the next file, she heard a familiar knock at the door, the sound made by a cane. She turned her head to see Dr. Gregory House standing outside the lab, but not for long. He opened the door and walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked, looking again at Olivia Benson's file, but not actually reading it.

"I'm bored. Got an interesting case for me?" House asked, staring at the file Cameron was holding.

"No. I'm just ordering this." She replied, as she closed Olivia's folder.

"There is something interesting in that folder, isn't it?" House questioned.

"Of course not. It's just some random folder. Look, if you're bored, get into Clinic Duty." Cameron answered.

"Clinic Duty sucks. Let me see it." He tried to take the file.

"No! House, mind your own business!" Cameron pushed the file against her chest, but House was faster and he took it away from her.

"Let's see... 45-year old woman, 3 weeks pregnant... who is this idiot?" He asked, scanning the paper to find the name of the patient. "Olivia Benson," He read out loud, "I bet she..." He started,but stopped after thinking... he remembered that name, he'd heard it somewhere... but where?

"Give me that," Cameron said, reaching out for the folder, but House started walking away, too astonished to talk. He finally remembered who Olivia was, the detective whose apartment he'd been at the night before, the detective who was having a romantic relationship with her partner.

"She's... having... a baby." He muttered.

"So? You know her?" Cameron asked.

House walked out of the Laboratory and headed to Wilson's office. He needed another trip to New York.

**Thank you for reading!! Please review!! I'm begging!! I'd kneel down but... you wouldn't see me... So, anyway, please review!!**


	8. Thinking

**A/N: OMG. I'm SOOO sorry for not updating. I've had a lot of stuff going on, that I didn't feel like writing. Sorry. Hopefully, I managed to write this chapter so... enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I begged... but neither Dick Wolf nor David Shore would give me anything.**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

"_She's... having... a baby." He muttered._

"_So? You know her?" Cameron asked._

_House walked out of the Laboratory and headed to Wilson's office. He needed another trip to New York._

"House! Come back here and give me the file. House!" Cameron shouted, as she hurried to follow him, but House wouldn't stop. He limped his way towards Wilson's office, preparing his next argument for needing another ride to New York... A baby, the detectives were having a baby. They hadn't just crossed the line between their sexual tension, but someone would be born from that union. He was right in front of Wilson's door and about to burst in when he heard Cameron shout,

"I don't even know why I followed you here. I'll go tell Cuddy you stole the file."

House turned his head and saw her walking to the elevator, and he changed his mind, it wasn't Wilson who he needed to talk to... He turned around and followed Cameron. The elevator was closing its doors, but he stopped them by putting his cane right before. He entered and stood next to an angry Cameron, to whom he told,

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Why? Why are you so interested in this woman? Olivia or whatever her name is..." She aggressively replied, as the elevator started moving downwards.

"Duh! She's pregnant," House answered, trying to hide his interest on the couple of detectives.

"That doesn't concern you. Leave her alone." Cameron said.

The elevator had reached the first floor, as soon as it opened, its both occupants went out and headed towards the Dean of Medicine's office. House was drowning in his thoughts, he didn't really know what he was going to argument to the woman he was secretly in love with. How should he start? By making a dramatic entrance and pouting that a woman her age, practically having lifestyle similar to hers (sort of... workaholic) had managed to maintain a romantic relationship with a co-worker AND now they were having a baby? No, it didn't seem like a prudent thing to do... But what the hell was he thinking? He's never prudent. Gregory House was not the kind of person who actually cared about another human being. Then why this precise pregnancy had such a strong effect on him? Was it that... No, it couldn't be... Right? He had never thought about that before, thinking about... having children... was like something that didn't apply for him.

He opened Cuddy's door, with Cameron behind him.

"There's a thing called knocking, you know?" Cuddy said,with her eyes still on the file she was reading.

"House stole a file from the lab." Cameron told her, and she looked up to the young doctor, desperation in her eyes, then back to House.

"Give me that file, House," Cuddy ordered, standing up and extending her hand.

"You might want to check it out." House said as he gave the folder to her.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked, as she took the file and started reading it.

**I know this is incredibly short. But please review. I need it to know if I will continue. **

**Have a nice day =)**

**~Karen.**


End file.
